


Hold Me Tight or Don't

by EliDeetz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Feels, Porn With Plot, its porn ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliDeetz/pseuds/EliDeetz
Summary: "Amongst the noise of the city, and the rest of the world, his attention was solely focused on you. Even from the booth in the dark corner of the bar,  he could listen everything going on with you. From your slow and heavy respirations, to the way you shut the door of your hotel room with a strong shove. He jumped at the sound of it, and clenched his jaw when hearing Sam walking into your room the moment after."





	Hold Me Tight or Don't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_White_Rabbit42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_White_Rabbit42/gifts).



> This is a gift for TheWhiteRabbit42, as a thanks for her contributions to Smut Appreciation Month. 
> 
> Ily bb, hope you like it <3

Amongst the noise of the city, and the rest of the world, his attention was solely focused on you. Even from the booth in the dark corner of the bar,  he could listen everything going on with you. From your slow and heavy respirations, to the way you shut the door of your hotel room with a strong shove. He jumped at the sound of it, and clenched his jaw when hearing Sam walking into your room the moment after.

His concentration was such, he could almost feel you, a faint tickle dancing through his fingertips. Every part of you vibrated almost violently, it made him chuckle bitterly. Human emotions never once failed to amaze him. Even after all the years he'd spent on earth, it was still mind blowing how they looked and felt.

Happiness made every nerve of the body dance harmoniously, and it would normally warm your face. Sadness focused on the brain, and slowed down everything it could. Fear was similar, but it was capable of completely numbing parts of you.

At that moment, judging by the way you breathed, and how strong the electric waves of energy rippled from your brain to the rest of your nerves, Gabriel knew you were  _furious._

“Leave, Sam.” He heard you bark.

That wouldn't do, he knew you would regret it later, once the heat of the moment cooled down.

“Y/N,  _please_.” He wasn't going to give up, Sam was always there when things went south. But this time,  he sounded tired, borderline exhausted.

As much as he disliked it, the youngest Winchester seemed to be the only one that could make you come back to your senses lately. It annoyed the hell out of Gabriel, but at the same time he was thankful his support and peacemaking abilities helped patch up the damaged relationship you had with him.

The archangel often wondered if Sam would someday give up, and if he ever did, he wouldn't blame him. Considering you and him were constantly at each other's throats.

He would also think a lot about how your relationship ended up like that. You two were once inseparable, before the apocalypse. You had been the reason he stood up for his brother, earning him a way one ticket to The Empty. But then he came back, and everything was different.

Gabriel stood outside the room, his hand gripping the doorknob with an unnecessary force. He knew one of you needed to calm down, at least a bit before seeing each other again. Judging by the way you kept pacing around the room, he assumed Sam’s abilities weren’t working this time around.

You immediately turned your head towards him once he made his way through the door, and huffed as he stared back. There was a stiffness in his shoulders that would plant itself there whenever you two fought. He closed the door without making a sound, his whiskey eyes not leaving you for a second.

A grim silence filled the room, and awkwardness began to creep upon the brunette Winchester. Sam slightly squirmed in place, his enormous figure standing between the two of you. Hazel found amber, as he silently pleaded the archangel to keep things civil. Gabriel couldn’t make any promises, given he was just as, or even more upset than you were. He decided to place his attention back on you.

“ _Leave._ ” It didn’t take you too long to snap, once he began to step closer to you. “You already ruined my night, what else could you possibly want?”

He remained quiet, as his eyes darted towards Sam for a short second. He wasn’t going to fight in front of him, not again. It wasn’t his fault, nor his duty to play referee. The archangel saw how you stood straighter, and crossed your arms over your chest.

“I’m not gonna try to fuck Sam, in case you’re here to keep me from that as well,” you assured, pressing your lips into a thin line once you were done talking.

“I didn’t think you were going to, I want to talk.” He replied, trying his best to avoid any type of poignant tone to come out of him.

“I don't, it's always the same with you. You fuck it up, then apologize and try to act like nothing happened.” He could see you tremble, the anger inside you more strong than usual. “That's not how things work, imbecile.”

Gabriel was gripping onto any thread of sanity left in him, but it was hard to do when your mind was with someone else. Even more so when you still reeked of  _him_ , and he could see  _his_ fingertips all over your waist and neck.

If he asked, anyone would agree he’d gone overboard this time around. But the thought of you with someone else nearly drove him mad, and before he knew it, he was pulling out his worse tricks to make the guy regret laying a single finger on you.

“This isn't the first time you do this, what's your fucking problem?” You inquired, your fists clenching with anger. “Don't you ever get tired of ruining _everything_?”

 ** _One would guess you would figure out what's my problem by now_** , he thought, deciding it was better not to say it out loud while Sam was still there. “Why don't you go, Sam? I'll take it from here.” He said as calmly as possible.

But he seemed unsure, not completely comfortable about leaving either of you with so many emotions swirling around.

“Why don't you follow behind? I'm fucking sick of you, asshole.” You spat, taking hard, loud steps towards the bathroom. “You should've stayed dead.”

 _That_ , froze Gabriel. His eyes widened as he felt something invisible piercing through him. The brunette in the room stared at the archangel, shock present all over his face, knowing as well as him that you had finally surpassed your breaking point.

You never once said things like that, and no one better than Sam knew how much you had cried for Gabriel. The youngest Winchester felt the mood of the room switch, and how fear began to nest inside him.

Gabriel had tried to remain calm, he really did, but your words were venomous and hurtful. You'd gone too far, and all because he'd scared your date away.

“Time to leave,” he barely muttered to Sam, not even bothering to snap his fingers as he sent him, and Dean, somewhere far away. Once he was certain they were safe and away, he let himself go and stopped caring about how the night was going to end.

“You don't mean that.” He assured, his voice deep and low. The archangel watched your face closely on the reflection of the mirror. Your head was fallen, your eyes shut close, and you gripped tightly onto the sink.

“Yes, I do,” you didn't hesitate to respond, every word coming out of you like a punch to his gut. “Or at least you should've stayed away, like you did for years.”

He narrowed his eyes, intending to read deeper within you, in hopes of figuring out whether you meant it or not. But something else caught his attention; at some moment, you'd started crying.

“Stop lying, tell me why are you being like this.”

“I’ve told you! So many times,” you assured, your voice raising once noticing Sam was gone. “ _You_  died, and then Sam was _gone_ , and Dean _left_.”

His head tilted in confusion, as he tried to follow your train of thought. But it was hard, a veil of anger was clouding your mind, making it difficult for him to read into you. He chose to remain quiet, and wait for you to keep talking.

“When I was alone, the only thing that kept me from going insane was hoping you were alive.” Your confession took him by surprise. “And you were… I  _prayed_ , Gabriel. Every single night.”

He knew, he’d seen you all those times. The one that particularly affected him the most, was when you silently prayed as you pretended to sleep on the back seat of the Impala, while still on the hunt for the horsemen rings.

Your knuckles were white from gripping so hard, had you been any more strong, the sink would’ve cracked by now. “I went through so much, all alone. Bobby died!” Tears ran down your face, and a knot formed on his throat when seeing you so vulnerable. “And where were you?!” You turned towards him, facing him while waiting for his response.

“Yes, I came back, but it wasn’t immediate. I spent plenty of time in that God-forsaken place, fighting my way back to --” He stopped, unsure of whether he should keep talking or not.

There was a line that hadn’t been crossed yet, neither of you had the guts to come forward. No matter how much he needed it, he didn’t want to be the first one to say it. Not like this, either.  

“Yeah, and you hid.” You noted, crossing your arms in front of your chest. “I’m not stupid Gabriel, I knew you were around. You never bothered telling me until Cas forced you to.”

“Castiel found me because I let him. I needed to know if it was safe for me to come out,” he explained, growing more and more irritated by your accusations. “I was protecting you,” he spat. “All that time I was protecting you, and this is how you repay me?” He was aware his choice of words was bad, and his tone out of place.

“Oh, well _congratulations_. Here’s a golden star, shove it up your ass.”

You turned on your heels again, almost running towards the bathroom to lock yourself in. But he wouldn't have it, not anymore. Gabriel stood still in front of you, blocking your way into the bathroom. Golden pierced into you, fully concentrated, and he finally got to the core of your distress.

Once again, your scent filled his nostrils, immediately filling him with repugnance. Cheap beer and cologne attacked him, almost causing him to heave. And your thoughts… Dear Dad, were you ever going to stop thinking about the shitty sex you’d missed?

“ _Fuck you_ ,” you muttered. “I’m going back to the bar.”

The last thread of sanity left in him faded in the air between you. Before you could turn and walk away, the front door of the room had disappeared. Still, you kept walking, willing to break through a window if you had to.

He made the windows vanish as well, walking right behind you. A predatory aura you hadn’t noticed yet surrounding him. When you got to the now empty wall, you began banging it with all your force, as if trying to find a weak spot.

“Let me out.” It wasn’t a request, but an order.

When you turned to face him, he was a mere inch away from you, his penetrating gaze sending shivers through your spine. It suddenly became hard for you to breathe, he could tell by the way your stomach clenched inside you.

“There's one thing I need you to understand,” he said, placing a finger in the space between you. “You're  _mine_. You've always been, and you will always be.” Your pulse went through the roof, and so did his. He was tired, but willing to end this once and for all. “I died for you, and I came back for you.”

Gabriel waited, looking deep within you to make sure you were listening. “And I'll be  _damned_ , if I let any useless, dick head, son of a bitch even  _breathe_  the same air as you do.” He was pinning you against the wall without noticing, but you didn’t bulge. “You want to drink? It’s on me. You want to hunt? Hunt your life away. You need to fuck? Be my guest. But be sure I'll  _always_  be there, taking care of you when you're drunk, protecting you when you're in danger, and making sure _I'm_  the only one that gets to fuck you.”

The archangel didn’t give you a second to react, his lips were soon over yours, claiming them as his own. A gasp left your chest once you processed what was going on, and quickly shoved him away to make him stop. Your hand hit his cheek with a strong force, but it didn't hurt him at all.

“Fuck you.” You trembled, more tears running down your cheeks. Gabriel came forward, taking your wrists in his hands to keep you from hitting him again. He kissed you once more, and tried to deepen the kiss despite your complaints. “I hate you, fuck you.” You repeated against his mouth, but he didn’t stop, nor you did anything else to make him do so.

“Fuck you… fuck you…” He was leaving you breathless, nipping and licking your lower lip as he kept kissing you. His hands began to roam around your body, caressing every inch within his reach.

You took his head between your hands when they were free, and pulled his hair to move his face away from yours. His gaze was burning with desire, he could feel you shaking beneath him. “Fuck me,” you pleaded, lurching forward to capture his lips with yours.

He didn’t waste time, and quickly cupped your ass, tightly gripping your asscheeks. A growl came from him when your hands moved from his hair, and he felt you palming his growing bulge over his jeans. Gabriel’s hands traveled down, pulling your legs for you to wrap around his waist.

Once you were secure around him, he carried you back to the bed. You were able to breathe again when his lips left yours, as he let you fall down on the mattress. The very next moment he was over you, both his legs on either side of your hips. He took the seam of your shirt, ripping it apart with a strong force.

“Fucking underwear,” he snarled, desperate to see you naked.

Gabriel could’ve used his grace to strip you, but he didn’t. Desire was making him slow, and desperate. He ripped your bra in the middle, with the same force he used with your shirt. His whiskey eyes focused on every inch of you, and one of his hands caressed your torso and breasts ravenously.

He saw you struggle beneath him, as you tried to reach and strip him as he’d done with you. His face fell down to the crook of your neck, where he began to kiss and bite, hard enough to make sure marks would be left behind.

“Asshole,” you grunted, feeling a mix of pain and pleasure ripple through you.

Your hands found their way inside his shirt and up his back. Thin red lines appeared on his skin, as you scratched it harder every time he bit you.

The moment you had the chance, the buttons of his red wine shirt flew away, finally exposing his chest and torso. He quickly slithered out of it, while you did the same with your ruined shirt and bra.

Nothing but the sound of your ragged breaths filed the room, until he began to torn the jeans you wore. The fabric gave in easily under Gabriel's force, he could see the wet spot in your underwear already, only causing his gaze to turn more predatory.

His cock twitched in anticipation, digging through the fabric of his own pants. It was painful and frustrating, to say the least. He wanted to be inside you right away, but the last bit of consciousness left in him, kept the archangel from hurting you

Gabriel figured he could wait a little longer, giving you time to back out, or force him to stop if you really wanted to. He was angry, yes but his feelings for you were greater than his fury.

When you said nothing, he grabbed your panties from the side, pulling until they finally snapped. He dived into your core, first by passing his tongue between your folds. That first taste nearly pushed him over the edge, but the moan that came from you encouraged him to keep on going. He parted your lips for better access, and watched you buckle your hips closer to his face.

A sassy remark tried to roll out from his mouth, but he was busy, kissing and licking your sex like a starved animal. He pushed his tongue as far inside as he could, earning a sound from you he hadn't heard before. Ever.

Taking a moment, he raised his face from you, and you whined in discontent. Gabriel stared at your center, dumbfounded, licking your juices from his lips as he watched you dripping. You raised your head from the mattress, finding those golden eyes watching you attentively.

“Stop it.” Your voice was shaky, and low.

He froze, and moved his attention from your core to your eyes. A wave of concern washed over him out of nowhere, your cheeks were painted a deep red, and droplets of sweat were shining on your forehead and down your breasts.

“Stop looking --” you added after a second, panting and struggling to continue. “It's embarrassing… just eat me or fuck me already.”

It was all he needed.

Gabriel's mouth found you once more, and this time his fingers did as well. He introduced his index finger, feeling how little resistance you gave, easily slipping inside, down to his knuckle. He pulled it back enough to ease his middle one in, scissoring them back and forth rhythmically, while he took care of your clit with his mouth.

“Fuck, Gabriel.” You gasped between moans and shaky breaths, gripping his golden locks, and pushing his head closer to you.

The next moment, you finally fell over that breathtaking edge, screaming as every cell of you vibrated with pleasure. That surely felt more amusing to him, than having you tremble with anger.

Traces of it were still around, and he couldn't blame you. How you two got there, he had no idea. But the anger you felt towards each other seemed to be fueling your libido. He figured it was better to enjoy it than worry about it.

He placed himself between your legs, while you tried to bring your respirations back to a normal pace. Gabriel quickly unzipped his jeans, and barely pushed them down to pull his dick out. It was throbbing, the tip glistening with precum.

Before pushing himself inside you, he took another brief moment to watch you. Your hair was over your face, sticking to your forehead, thanks to how he was making you sweat. Red and purple marks were now decorating your neck and chest, as it raised up and down rhythmically.

You were beautiful, he knew that. But he never once was able to imagine how much more you would be in the afterglow of an orgasm, and he couldn't believe he was actually witnessing it.

He crawled on top of you, and lined his shaft with your entrance. You finally opened your eyes, when feeling him rubbing against you. Gabriel saw the glint of anticipation in your eyes, and made his way inside you with a strong shove.

Nothing could've prepared him for how perfectly tight you felt around him, nor for how warm you were, let alone the deliciously sinful sound that left your lips. He almost came in that instant, but he wanted to make you writhe with pleasure first.

When he found himself again, he moved his hips back and forth, as slowly as he could, making sure you got used to him. As the soft grunts of pain turned into moans, he began to move faster, and harder, relishing on the way you began to squirm for him.

Soon enough he was fucking you mercilessly, the pleasure being such you couldn't do anything else but scream. The mattress creaked and slammed against the wall, threatening to break if he moved any harder. But he didn't care, and raised his pace as much as possible.

Another orgasm hit you with a strong force, and he could felt it by the way you clenched around him. Gabriel didn't stop, unwilling to make this end so soon. Still, the feeling of your tight walls around him drove him mad, and his thrusts became erratic and sloppy.

“Fuck (Y/N) --” he grunted, as his head fell down. Feeling your hot breath against his face, he stared you down, watching your eyes were closed again. “Look at me,” he begged.

It didn't took you long to comply, but he saw you struggling to keep eye contact.

“I’m sorry,” he breathed, slowing down without realizing when the anger inside him faded away. “I'm so fucking sorry I hid, I shouldn't have done that. You’re everything to me.” The confession came out without a thought.

Suddenly, something changed in you, and he couldn't immediately tell what it was. There was a swirl of emotions dancing inside your chest. Gabriel felt his heart stop, figuring he had fucked up your current situation further.

What if this was all a product of your hate towards him?

He fucked up, he knew it. The archangel could feel himself faltering underneath your shocked expression. He had to stop, he had to run away. You probably wouldn't want to see him after this.

But then you reached out to him, and wrapped your arms around his neck to pull him closer. You hugged Gabriel tightly, and encouraged him to keep pounding into you at the slow, yet hard, rhythm he was holding. Your fingers scratched his scalp softly, and tangled with his golden locks.

Being that close allowed him to listen to everything that was going on within you. Somewhere along the way, your anger had vanished, leaving only a feeling of sadness and need inside. It broke Gabriel's heart, as he felt how much you'd truly missed him all the time that he was gone. There was no need for you to say anything, he could see it and feel it all inside of you. All for him only.

With one final thrust, he groaned as he spilled himself inside of you. Pulling out, he finally fell down on top of you in exhaustion. You kept your arms around him, tenderly kissing the side of his head. “I'm sorry about what I said. My life was empty without you,” you whispered into his ear, trying to keep your voice from breaking.

Tears fell down from your eyes, and you held him tighter against you. Gabriel rolled to the side, and wrapped your waist with his arms to hug you as well.

“Don't cry, sugar. I forgive you, please don't cry.” He pleaded, burying his face in your neck, kissing it and breathing in the scent of you and him together. “Everything that has happened, I will leave it behind.” Gabriel promised, pressing his forehead against yours.

You looked into his eyes, that tender amber took you in as he watched you lovingly. He caressed your back with the tips of his fingers, in an attempt to soothe you. “I’m never leaving you again.” A breath of relief left your chest at his words, and you cuddled closer to him.

“About that drink,” you broke the silence that fell upon you, once the mood was calm. “Can I take you on that right now? There’s… there’s a lot we need to talk about.”

He chuckled, remembering his small speech before things went down. “Of course you can, and I agree, sweetheart.” You reluctantly moved away from his grasp, standing up to look around for the bag with your clothes, considering what you wore was now ruined. “Would it be weird of me to say we need to apologize to the guys?”

The look of disbelief in your face made him smirk, figuring  _it was_ weird that he was the one who came up with the thought. “Not at all. Are they safe?” You asked, remembering he had snapped them away without saying a word.

Gabriel simply nodded, watching your naked back as you searched for something to wear. There were red marks around your body, the ghost of his touch all over you. It was silly, but he felt satisfied about not leaving a single trace of the other guy in you. You were now his, as he had been yours since the beginning.

He raised from the bed, pulling his pants up just enough to cover himself, not bothering on snapping a shirt just yet. You turned back to face him once feeling him right behind you. The only one completely naked was you, but he felt the most vulnerable and exposed. There was an uncertainty in his expression, and he took your hands in his, as if to ground himself.

“I love you,” he whispered, staring down at your hands, too terrified to look into your eyes instead.

The second you took to react, felt like an eternity to him, which was saying much coming from an immortal being. He’d never experienced any type emotion so deeply until he met you, and it was truly nerve-racking. One of your hands moved from his grip up to his chin, raising it to force him into looking at you.

You closed the distance between you with a kiss, this one soft and tender, nothing like the ones before. “I love you, too.” He knew it, but he needed you to say it. Gabriel let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, relief making its way through him.

There was much that needed to be discussed, but for now he simply wanted silence, and the feeling of your skin against his.


End file.
